Patch - 2018.01.29
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''The Root of Profound Righteousness: ''Removed the ability to increase Yisha's Movement Speed. *''The Root of Profound Righteousness: ''Each time she releases or retrieves her sword, she gains 1 stack of The Root of Profound Righteousness, can store up to 2 stacks. *''The Root of Profound Righteousness: ''Upon performing a basic attack on the target while having at least 1 stack of The Root of Profound Righteousness, Yisha will consume 1 stack of The Root of Profound Righteousness to deal 10/25/40/55 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage and reduce the cooldown of Sword of Judgement Q by 0.75 seconds. (Base damage of bonus physical damage is upgraded at level 1/6/11/16) *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''Adjusted the cooldown of this skill to become Static Cooldown (skill is not affected by cooldown reduction). *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''After Yisha throws the sword out and it lands on the ground, added 0.3 seconds build-in static cooldown to prevent misclick. *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''Each time while the sword is flying toward the targeted location or Yisha, the damage from Sword of Judgement Q, Call of Judgement Q and Unwavering Will W can't deal damage on the same target at the same time (only the damage from the skill that hits the target first will be able to deal damage on the target). *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''Added additional 0.1 seconds for the delay time after flying sword arrived on the targeted location, Yisha can now use Instantaneous Assault E to teleport herself and impale the location while within these time. *''Sword of Judgement Q'' and Call of Judgement Q: ''When flying sword hits on any enemy unit, Yisha will gain 15% bonus Movement Speed for 2 seconds, the effect can stack up to 2 times (30%). ''Sword of Judgement Q and Call of Judgement Q can't apply Movement Speed buff on Yisha more than 1 stack per cast. *''Sword of Judgement Q: ''Adjusted the mechanic to retrieve sword when using Recall to "After returning to the base using Recall, Yisha will instantly receive the sword". *''Sword of Judgement Q'' and Call of Judgement Q: ''Adjusted the width of the sword from 1 unit -> 0.5 units *Instantaneous Assault E: 'Removed the stun effect when using the skill while sword is flying. *Instantaneous Assault E: ''Replaced the removed stun effect with 60% Movement Speed reduction that lasts for 0.35 seconds. *'''''Eternal Break and Eternal Crush R: ''The duration of airborne effect reduced from 1.25 seconds -> 0.85 seconds *''Eternal Break and Eternal Crush R: ''The width of the skill effect reduced from 2.8 units -> 2.2 units *Kamui Senketsu: 'For each 2.5% of Ryuuko's missing Health, Ryuuko gains 1% bonus Attack Damage (excluding Ryuuko's base Attack Damage, meaning Ryuuko with 2.5% missing Health, 100 base Attack Damage and 100 bonus Attack Damage will gain only 1 bonus Attack Damage from this skill). *'''Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q and Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) W: ''The spinning effect no loger immunes to all crowd controls. *Shippu Q: 'Adjust Health cost to 10% of Ryuuko's current Health. *Shippu Q: ''Adjusted cooldown to 22/21/20/19/18 seconds. *''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q: ''Adjusted AD Ratio to AD at all skill levels. *''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q: ''Using this skill will instantly end the ongoing cast of '''''Senjin W, Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W, Senketsu Senjin (Flying Mode) (2nd Upgrade) W, and Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) W. *''Senketsu Mubyoshi E: ''Removed Health cost. *''Senketsu Mubyoshi E: ''Added new addtional effect: If the damage of this skill hits on an enemy hero, the skill will restore Ryuuko's Health by 8% of her missing Health. *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R'' and Sen-i-Soshitsu (Flying Mode) R: ''Adjusted Health cost from 5% -> 4% *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R and Sen-i-Soshitsu (Flying Mode) R: ''Adjusted the value of Health Restoration effect upon killing a unit from 5% / 10% for killing a non-hero / hero unit -> 4% / 8% for killing a non-hero / hero unit *Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 10: 'Adjusted the bonus Attack Damage and Movement Speed Tohka gains for missing Mana from 2% for each 10% of Tohka's missing Mana -> 3% for each 10% of Tohka's missing Mana *The Throne W: ''Cooldown adjusted from 20/18/16/14/12 seconds -> 16 seconds *''Spacequakes E: ''Increased the height of airborne effect (the airborne effect knocks enemies up higher). ---- Item Mall New Heroes *Sold Jeanne d'Arc and Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) in the form of one single Hero Card - Jeanne d'Arc & Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) for 78 Diamonds on 2 February 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Hero Card - Edward Elric for 6000 Gold after the update. New Skins *Sold Skin Card - Santa Lily Jeanne for 118 Diamonds on 2 February 2018 at 6.00 PM. New Package *Sold Jeanne d'Arc Package (Hero+Skin) for 196 Diamonds (reduced to 176.4 Diamonds for only 1 day) on 2 February 2018 at 6.00 PM. *Sold all Artifact Luxury Packages between 29 January 2018 - 28 February 2018 ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed a problem where a clone that was summoned by Lightning would reset the static cooldown of Athena's '''''Wings of Aegis. *Fixed a problem where placing wards in Eternal Battlefield would trigger Lightning to summon a clone. ---- Synthesizing System *Updated the synthesizing list as follows: ** (Skin Package - Shokatsuryou Koumei (Shuri) (1 Day)): x 10 ** (Skin Package - Idol Asuna (1 Day)): x 10 ** (Skin Package - Wedding Dress Momo (1 Day)): x 10 ** (Skin Package - Halloween Witch Yoshino (1 Day)): x 15 ** (Skin Package - Atago (1 Day)): x 15 ** (Funny Potion): x 1 ** (Sand Shadow Symbol): x 5 ** (Random Hero Emoji Package): x 5 ** (Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package): x 30 ** (B Number Chest): x 15 ** (Advanced Merit Pack): x 8 ** (Lambent Light): x 75 ** (Star Platinum): x 75 ** (Title Card - Holy Communion): x 90 ---- ----